The present invention relates to an improved signal transient processing arrangement comprising means for inserting signal portions processed during transients in the signal, between non-processed signal portions.
Such an arrangement is more specifically useful for enhancing picture contours and, in particular, to enhancing chrominance or luminance contours in a television picture obtained by means of a video-frequency signal encoded in accordance with a MAC standard, so as to improve the subjective quality of the picture.
An arrangement of this type is illustrated in FIG. 8 of the article "Adaptive Techniken bei der digitale Videosignalverarbeitung in Farbfernsehempfangern" by M. Jacobsen, published in the periodical Fernseh- und Kinotechnik, No. 6/1983, pages 245-250. The processed signal portions in that case are obtained by delaying and interpolating original signal portions.